A viewshed may be considered to be the area that is visible from a given location. The concept can have application in the reciprocal sense: the viewshed of an object may be considered to be that area from which the subject object—such as a scenic roadside view, a point of historical interest marker, or a billboard—can be adequately seen or observed.